


I Take It Back

by Luliluli



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Tyrus - Freeform, altough this focuses more on kira than them, but it's still tyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luliluli/pseuds/Luliluli
Summary: Prompt: "After a week of not seeing TJ and Cyrus interact at all after costume day, Kira realizes the extent of what she's done and goes out of her way to try and fix it."





	I Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kira redemption arc anyone? I confess I hadn’t really thought about it before this prompt but I had a great time writing it! She deserves to have a chance to redeem herself and Cyrus and TJ deserve to get an apology from her.

  
It was the Friday after costume day, and Kira still wasn’t seeing much progress to her plan. Her main objective was to get into the boy’s basketball team, since Buffy had kicked her out of the girl’s team. Once she managed her way in the boy’s team, all she had to do was prove to everyone she was the best player Jefferson had ever seen. Everybody would love her, she would be popular, Buffy would beg her to go back to the girl’s team, and Kira would be able to choose which team she wanted to play in, because the boy’s team wouldn’t want her to leave either. She would finally be able to make friends in this new school, and she would be happy.

The first thing she had to do was get close to the team captain, TJ. Once they were friends he would let her join the team. The original plan was to do a costume together on costume day, which she followed through, as expected. It took a little convincing, and she may or may not have had to hit a nerve to get him to do what she wanted, but it worked. And she even got a bonus! By creating a distance between TJ and Cyrus, the captain would have more free time to spend with her. And she probably provoked Buffy indirectly too, which was another point in her favor. Everything was going great. 

Except it wasn’t. She hadn’t seen much of TJ at all this week, and when she did, he seemed distant and closed off. Not just with her, but with everyone. The jock walked around the hallway with his head hung low, and he sat alone every day at lunch. It was the perfect opportunity for her to get close to him, but every time she thought about approaching him, the look on his face made it very clear that he wanted to be alone. But today, she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She wasn’t sure what was bothering him, but if she made him company on his bad days, they would bond faster. 

She waited somewhat anxiously for lunch to come, and when it did, there TJ was, as expected, alone in one of the tables in the corner of the room. She walked over and sat across from him, giving her most enthusiastic greetings.

“TJ! Mind if I sit? I feel like we haven’t talked at all since costume day! What’s up?” 

When the boy looked at her, she noticed the pain in his eyes. “Hi, Kira.” He continued to poke at his unrated lunch. _Oh,_ something was definitely wrong with him.

It was only after five minutes of awkward silences and failed attempts at starting conversations that things changed. TJ, who had been paying more attention to the cafeteria doors than to Kira the whole time, saw something that caught his attention. Following his line of sight, she found Cyrus, the salt boy, and watched closely as his expression turned into a frown and he turned away as soon as he caught sight of TJ. The jock, on the other hand, looked even more miserable than before.

“Cyrus, wait…” The whisper that came out of the captain’s lips sounded hopeless, heartbroken even. The other boy, now across the room, looked exactly the same. _Heartbroken._

Thinking about it, she didn’t recall seeing them talk at all this week. Since she started planning her way into the boy’s team, she had been observing the captain, and it was fairly safe to say that more than half of his time was spent with Cyrus. This week though, in which she had also been observing TJ, the two boys hadn’t interacted at all, and now they looked broken. Oh no. All she wanted was to open up TJ’s schedule a little so she could become friends with him! She didn’t mean to destroy a relationship! This had gotten way out of hand, way too quickly. Shit. Not even a few months into her new school and she was already breaking a couple apart. _Were they were a couple? Maybe?_ She wasn’t sure, but now she had ruined any chances of it happening.

She needed a new plan. The best thing to do right now was to put operation basketball on hold and fix the mess she caused before it was too late. Without saying anything, she left the table and the cafeteria altogether. She needed to think.

* * *

Not even three minutes after she walked off, though, she was sitting down in front of TJ again. 

Apologizing and admitting to her mistakes were two of the things she hated the most in the world. But every time she looked at the face of the boy in front of her, she was reminded of why she had to do it.

Okay, here goes nothing. “Here’s the thing. I’m-“ _Come on Kira, these are four letters. Four. Get them out._ “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

TJ looked surprised, but didn’t say anything. He was looking at her as if he was expecting her to continue. Does he want her to say more? How long does an apology have to be?

She inhaled slowly before continuing. She hadn’t planned it this far, she would just have to wing it. “I know I’m the reason why you and Cyrus aren’t talking anymore. I wanted to do a costume with you because I thought we would become friends. And maybe… you would let me into the basketball team.” She whispered the last part. She felt ashamed.

TJ looked less indifferent, but still remained silent.

“Well? This is really hard and I’m opening my heart here. It’s embarrassing. What more do you want me to say?”

“You’ve apologized for pushing me and Cyrus apart, which is a big part of the problem. But, what you said that day… You meant it, didn’t you?” He looked a strange mixture of scared, angry, confrontational and ready to run at the same time. She had never seen that look on anyone’s face before.

And then it hit her. _So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me?_ Oh. She covered her mouth with her hand for a second when she realized the extent of what she’d done. Then she let her hand fall to the table as she scrambled for yet another apology. _“Oh my God,_ I didn’t mean it like that! I mean, I did, but- I didn’t realize- I said that because I thought it was necessary to get you to do a costume with me. I knew I was hitting a nerve but at the same time I didn’t even think about how much those words could affect someone. Wow, that was a horrible thing to say. I was so focused on getting what I wanted that I didn’t even- I’m sorry, TJ. I take it back.” She wasn’t used to feeling so undeniably ashamed of herself. _How could she have done that?_

He sighed. “Well, taking it back now won’t really fix things.” His voice was laced with sadness. “Listen, I’ve been the bad guy before, so I’m not gonna act like I don’t know what you’re going through. If you really are sorry, I’ll forgive you. But that’s it, thought. If you ever so much as imply anything between me and Cyrus, or with me, is wrong again, I’m not having it. I really hope you learned something with all of this.” 

“I have. And don’t worry, I’ll never imply there’s anything wrong with you again, because there really isn’t.” She was being honest, and she saw the tiniest smile on TJ’s face. It motivated her. “And I’m going to fix this.”

* * *

Kira managed to get a hold of Cyrus after last period. He was just walking through the school doors, strangely without the company of Andi or Buffy, and not so strangely without TJ.

“Hey, Cyrus! I really need to talk to you!” She jogged up to him, but maybe that was the wrong approach, because the boy jumped at the sudden contact.

After getting over the initial shock, his face went back to the now standard downcast expression. “Um… yes?” 

She took a deep breath. It was going to be hard to do this. “Listen, I’m not sure how things are between you and TJ, but-“ She cut herself off. Come on Kira, you can do this. Just admit to your mistakes once more. It’s not that hard.

After what felt like an eternity of Kira debating with herself internally, Cyrus sighed. “Just leave it, I get it. Don’t worry about me, I’m used to being the second choice anyway. I don’t know why I thought it would be different with him.” With that, he turned to walk away.

“Wait! It was my fault! I convinced him to go with me for my own interests. I… I manipulated him. And now both of you are hurt and avoiding each other, and I can’t hide behind my mistakes anymore.” Wow. Admitting that felt… different. She wasn’t used to being in the wrong. But she had to fix this, she couldn’t live with the guilt of what she did. She would just rip the bandaid off and apologize. “I’m sorry, Cyrus. I hurt both of you. Please, talk to TJ. He’s devastated and he feels awful for letting you down, even though I was the one who pushed him to it.”

Surprise and confusion were stamped across his face. Then anger. Then hope.

* * *

The next Monday, TJ and Cyrus walked through the school doors together, smiling. That pattern repeated itself throughout the week, and became the normal again.

Both boys had forgiven her, but things between them and Kira were still a bit rocky, and weird. They were working on it, and Kira had hope. TJ and Cyrus were too happy these days to really be angry at her, and she was trying her best to change the way she viewed the world. Change the way she treated people and stop using them to get what she wanted. It was a lot of hard work, but she wasn’t going to give up. She was Kira, after all. She never gave up.   



End file.
